Objetivo: Restraurar el Clan Uchiha
by saku-chan113
Summary: sakura no queria volver a verlo, pero lo encontro, y no se explica el porque se la llevo. SASUSAKU&NARUHINA, soy nueva en esto :B


Bueno soy nueva en esto, espero que les gusta dejen reviews

Sakura 18 años

Naruto 19 años

Hinata 17 años

Sasuke 19 años

……………………

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el rayo de sol le llegaba sus ojos jade, despertó, quería seguir durmiendo hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- Sakura: pero que?, Quien me viene molestar a esta hora de la mañana !! grito

Tomo la primera bata que encontró rosada era muy simple pero corta, corrió al baño y se lavo la cara, hasta que gritaron desde afuera

- ¿?: Sakura Chan !!, Apúrate acuérdate que tenemos una misión que hacer.

- Sakura:_ esa voz?, es lógico que es Naruto _(sonrío)_._ Ya voy !! Espera un poco.

Corrió hasta su armario, lo abrió y saco lo primero que encontró, una falda café corta que dejaba ver sus fuertes y bien formadas piernas, una calza negra, una polera roja que dejaba contemplar la figura que volvía locos a los hombres del pueblo, y unos guantes negros, se peino, corrió abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amigo en la ventana observando.

- Naruto: _pero por que ya no esta? Mmm…_

- Sakura: EY BAKA!! ESTOY ATRÁS TULLOO (le pego en la cabeza)

- Naruto: Oh!, Sakura pero por que me pegas !?

- Sakura: por que será (gotita estilo anime xD), ya dejemos de tanta charla y vamos antes de que lleguemos atrasados!

- Naruto: pero sakura ya estamos atrasados ya casi media hora

- Sakura: quee!!, vamos corre corre, (lo lleva arrastrando de las orejas)

Siguen su camino y se encuentran con Hinata quen los mira y se sonroja al ver a Naruto, Naruto se suelta de Sakura, Sakura se detiene lo mira que se acerca a Hinata y sonríe y sigue su camino.

- Naruto: Hola Hinata !! (le da un beso tierno en la mejilla)

- Hinata: Ho…hola Na..ruto Kun

- Naruto: Ey Hinata (se acerca mas a ella, asiendo que esta se sonroje). Estas muy hermosa, bueno realmente (se toca la cabeza) igual de hermosa que siempre !(le sonríe).

- Hinata: yo.. (completamente sonrojada y chocando los dedos)

- Naruto: lo siento Hinata pero me tengo que ir ! (empieza a correr)

- Hinata: _se va… pero que estoy pensando!, _Na.. ruto !! Espera necesito hablar contigo !! (corre como nunca había corrido en su vida).

- Naruto: que pas…. (Hinata lo había besado)

**CON SAKURA…**

- Sakura: _pero que le abra pasado a Naruto? _

Se siente un ruido entre las hojas de los árboles

- Sakura: _pero que?_, Naruto?, eres tú? (nadie respondió), Naruto !, sabes que no me gustan estas bromas !!

De la nada aparece un hombre atrás de Sakura tapándole los ojos

- Sakura: _eh?,_ Naruto me puedes soltar por favor ?, (se dio cuenta que ese chakra no era de Naruto)

- ¿?: lamentablemente no soy Naruto, Sakura

- Sakura:_ esa voz, no puede ser posible… (_intento no llorar y se soltó de el), Uchiha…

- Sasuke: _uchiha?, no que era Sasuke Kun._

Se hizo un silencio de minutos, hasta que sakura se armo de valor y le dijo

- Sakura: sabes?, me da pena ver la cara de un traicionero como tu, me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí, (empezó a caminar pero, alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacía a el) ha!

- Sasuke: hmp, (sonrío diabólicamente), adonde crees que vas? (la acorralo entre un árbol y ella) (le susurra en el oído: _esto recién comienza)_, tu vendrás conmigo. _tengo algo planeado para ti …_

- Sakura: QUE!!, Ni muerta me voy contigo!

- Sasuke: crees que te estoy preguntando?, vamos camina no querrás poner las cosas mas difíciles.

- Sakura: (Corrió por el lado contrario), espero que no me alcance… (suspiro)

- Sasuke: (se percato que Sakura no estaba), mierda, tendrá que ser a la mala, (sonrío)

- Sakura: _por que tuve que volver a verlo… esta empezando a llover, mierda tendré que refugiarme aquí, que no me encuentre…_ (a los 5 minutos se había dormido).

- Sasuke: hmp, te encontré… (se percato que estaba dormida), _Molestia, _(la tomo entre sus brazos se la puso en la espalda y empezó a correr)

Paso un largo rato…

- Sakura: (aun con los ojos cerrados), _por que siento que me muevo?_, (abrió los ojos lentamente, y se percato que alguien la estaba cargando), he pero que !, suéltame uchiha!!, te lo advierto!!, suéltame te dicen!!

- Sasuke: (solo la ignora), duérmete es largo el camino. 

- Sakura: JA!, ni loca me duermo en tus brazos (dándole patadas. paso media hora y se durmió).

Sasuke: _hmp… _la acostó en el suelo para contemplarla mejor de pies a cabeza, _es perfecta._

**MIENTRAS CON NARUTO:**

- Hinata: (se alejo) Discúlpame Naruto !!, pero necesito hablar contigo!!, pero tu siempre, tienes que hacer algo y no me escuchas!!, yo te quería decir que…, que… que yo… _por que me cuesta tanto __!!_

- Naruto: (todavía en shock, cuando reacciono se acerco a ella, la miro a sus ojos), Hinata… dime.

- Hinata: Naru…to K..un, tu me .. Gus..tas (se miro los pies para evitar que le vea el sonrojo)

- Naruto: (le tomo el mentón y la miro a los ojos) Hinata… (la beso… no fue un beso cualquiera, sino, fue un beso con amor y ternura, se separo de ella) Hinata… (empezó a jugar con sus cabellos), tu igual me gustas (sonríe, se había olvidado completamente de la misión)

**MIENTRAS CON SAKURA:**

Hay estaba Sakura en una cama acostada, en una pieza totalmente desconocida, sin ventanas para poder escapar… y aun durmiendo.

- Sakura: (empezando a abrir los ojos) ahhh! Pero por que me duele tanto la cabeza?, heee?, donde estoy? (se para de la cama observa el lugar se dirige a la puerta gira la manilla y se percata que estaba cerrada con llave, _heee! Maldito uchiha!._ (siente unos pasos aproximarse se aleja de la puerta y ve como empieza a aparecer el uchiha menor)

- Sasuke: veo que ya has despertado…

- Sakura: ooooooh!, veo que no eres tan idiota como pensaba U-c-h-i-h-a (diciéndolo con arrogancia)

- Sasuke: hmp, _veo que has cambiado sakura_, la mira de pies a cabeza

- Sakura: oye que miras !,sabes mejor déjame sola OK? si me tienes ''secuestrada'', por lo menos merezco un poco de privacidad, FUERA!!

- Sasuke: tu crees que me iré por que tu quieres? JA JA JA, (se acerca a ella) no sa-ku-ri-ta, aquí se ase lo que yo diga ok?.

- Sakura: JAJAJA!, pues yo no pienso hacer nada de lo que tu digas !, ahora creo que tengo el derecho a saber por que me trajiste aquí?, He?, responde Uchiha!

- Sasuke: hmp, eso no te incumbe a ti… (sonrío)

- Sakura: Claro que me incumbe idiota!!

- Sasuke: Sakura no me pongas las cosas mas difíciles ok? (ya enojándose y acercándose mucho a ella)

- Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse, por el contacto de cuerpos.

- Sasuke: que pasa sakura? (apretándose a su cuerpo y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos levantándole el mentón, asiendo que esta se ponga nerviosa) eh? (la agarro de la cintura)

- Sakura: (dio un gemido de dolor) Uchiha suel..ta..me, (no podía hablar muy fuerte por el dolor)

- Sasuke: No, (la levanto y la llevo y la tiro fuerte a la cama y el se tiro enzima, se acerco a su boca lentamente pero esta le pego una patada en sus partes intimas (xD) )

- Sakura: no te acerques a mi !! (sonrojada y gritando)

- Sasuke: ah! Mierda, esto no se quedara así! (se levanto a pesar del dolor se acerco a ella la tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura con brutalidad asiendo que ella gimiera y la beso con furia)

Ella se oponía al comienzo pero después comenzó a corresponder y cerro sus ojos, el moreno la tiro a la cama sin parar ni un momento de besarla hasta que se separo de ella por la falta de aire y sonrío, la pelirosa estaba sorprendida, el uchiha menor no resistió mas y comenzó a besarla otra vez ella no se opuso, pero tampoco correspondió, el moreno se alejo de ella y le miro el cuerpo realmente, la deseaba, le tomo las dos piernas y las empezó a acariciar con sus fuertes manos, ella por su parte no quería gemir soporto cada cosa que el hizo, hasta que no resistió mas y lo empujo

- Sakura: noo !, no mas !. No quiero mas !, ándate, déjame solaa, andateee!! (no resistió y se puso a llorar) y susurro _Por.. Favor_

- Sasuke: (por primera vez había sentido culpable, que?, Un uchiha sentirse culpable por favor, pero eso es lo que sintió, se acerco a ella y hizo que lo mirara se percato que tenia su cara repleta de lagrimas que no dejaban de salir)

- Sakura: Suéltame Uchiha!! (lo empuja), y si tienes un poco de dignidad, me podrías dejar sola? por favor.

El moreno lo pensó y recordó las palabras, ''y si tienes un poco de dignidad'', no lo pensó dos veces y se fue y ella quedo llorando destruida sin apoyo de nadie … realmente estaba sola, y sin saber lo que le esperaba mas adelante…. Se acostó y en menos de 1 minuto se durmió.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de un golpe, pensando que todo fue un sueño pero se equivoco. No sabia si ya amaneció o todavía era de noche, estaba en esa pieza sin luz solo con la luz de una vela sin poder ir a tierra por dos días …es un infierno… pensó, vio como la puerta se empezó a abrir y ella solo miraba, se asomo un chico con una bandeja con comida que pidió permiso y sonreía.

- ¿?: permiso señorita (no sacaba su sonrisa de su boca), hola

- Sakura: Hola… ¿Quién es usted? (sonriendo)

- ¿?: me llamo Suigetsu

- Sakura: ah

- Suigetsu: aquí le dejo sus alimentos , que sasuke me pidio que le trajera

- Sakura: ok…

La pelirosa estaba sonrojada realmente le gustaba su sonrisa, se parecia tanto a la de Naruto… …lo extrañó… pensó

--

Mientras el Uchiha se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cocina pensando en como iba a hacer su plan mientras Karin le gritaba cosas absurdas que el no le ponía atención, y el moreno pensó por que Suigetsu se demora tanto, y le dio rabia y pensó lo peor apretó sus puños lo mas fuerte que pudo por la rabia de pensar que Sakura estaba con Suigetsu a solas y que todavía no llegaba, pero que esos son celos? No, no puede ser, pero decidió ir a averiguar que estaba pasando hay…

--

- Suigetsu: con su permiso señorita me retiro

-Sakura: bueno….

Vio que se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta y le grito

Ey ! Espera !

Suigetsu: dígame ?

- Sakura: Te puedo hacer una pregunta…?

-Suigetsu: claro que si pregúnteme, ósea depende

- Sasuke estaba espiando por la puerta viendo y escuchando atento ….

- Sakura: tu sabes por que el uchiha me tiene aquí encerrada?, como si fuera algo que le perteneciera? (le dijo con cara de pena)

- Suigetsu quedo impresionado por la pregunta pero sobre todo solo sonrío

- Suigetsu: sasuke realmente no nos cuenta nada de su vida personal pero si supiera y el se entera estoy condenado a la orca '

- Sakura se sorprendió por la palabra ''asuntos personales'' lo miro y le dijo gracias…

- Suigetsu: bueno señorita me tengo que ir

- Sakura: oye Suigetsu… gracias ( el solo sonrío y se fue)


End file.
